1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable information recording medium, an information processing apparatus, and a communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is convenient for a user if the user carrying a terminal can connect the terminal to an apparatus such as an image forming apparatus wirelessly, and use the apparatus, because no wired connection is needed. However, in many cases, a wireless communications parameter or such is needed to be set to the terminal for wirelessly communicating with the apparatus. A work to set such a wireless communications parameter to the terminal may be not necessarily easy for the user.
A technology has been known to set a wireless communications parameter to a terminal without the need of user setting or with a minimized user setting (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 5121212 (Patent Reference No. 1)). Patent Reference No. 1 discloses a management apparatus which, for enabling a wireless connection of a wireless communications unit to the same apparatus using different wireless communications parameters, reads information stored in the user's Near Field Communication (NFC) chip, and sets a wireless communications parameter for a case where the user is at home or another wireless communications parameter for a case where the user is outside, depending on the read information.